Ray of Light
by Dani-chanime
Summary: shunned by her father, clan, and what seems like the whole world... she thinks she has no where to turn to, and nothing to do but cry. she feels alone and empty inside... that's when she finds him... her ray of light that brightens up her life.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

*slam* She slammed the huge oak and ivory encrusted door that signified this was a rich home. Running down the cold, wet steps in the pouring rain, she couldn't take it, nor believe it. She quickly jumped over the ice cold iron gate at the main entrance of the compound, in a frenzy trying to find clarity, she slipped and fell into a puddle, face first as she landed. I guess this symbolized her struggle. She groaned and looked quickly over her shoulder in fear, to make sure that no one had followed her or was watching.

She gasped and her eyes widened in fear as her gaze rested upon the cold, heartless, and emotionless figure of her father standing in the doorway. She could already feel his disapproving and hate-filled gaze all the way from where she was.

The rain, no matter how hard it poured, it carried his gun shots of words all the way to her. "You... You are never to set foot in this house again... You do not belong here, nor do you deserve it. You are too weak... and you are not needed... or wanted." Her father said in an ice cold voice... it found the way through her to her heart like a dagger and stabbed her repeatedly. He slowly turned around and closed the door with a light slam.

She still sat there, her face in a muddy puddle, in the pouring rain where she had fallen. Her eyes soon widened, showing the emotions of shock and betrayal as the silent, streaming tears finally made their way to the surface. No one would know of her silent sobs as her midnight blue (now almost black from the rain) hair was covering half of her face, and then again, there was the rain. Although, you could probably feel her faint, hurt filed whisper of "Why...?" throughout the entire village.

She slowly got up again, and started running without direction or purpose down the water-hazard studded road, not caring where or how she was going...as long as it was away from that hell hole that she had once called 'home'. She ran and ran, not caring that the wind was chilling her already cold form to the bone or that she was soaking wet.

She did not want to know where she was going.

Through her tear filled eyes that caused her already shaken world to blur into blues, blacks, grays and browns... she could tell that even by looking down, no one was stupid enough to be out in this horrid weather.

That's when she ran into him...

After what had seemed like hours of running, her small, cold and wet frame started to slow, but as she did, her already throbbing head ran into something... or someone... She groaned slightly and tilted her spinning head upward as she rubbed it in slight pain. What she saw was the color that she had not seen, in what seemed like a life time.

It was the color that lifted her soul and brought back her long gone flittering heartbeat throughout her body and made her feel whole... as if the world didn't hate her, and that there was nothing wrong...

What she saw was a head of spikey. Golden hair...

Her one ray of light...

AN: Okay, hope you liked it! I got this idea when I was taking out the trash in the pouring rain, and I just felt like running... then I got in a fight with my mom... and I was thinking and thinking and this got farted out of my brain... oh, and if you can't already tell, the girl is Hinata...

Please Review, and check out my other stories and my profile so you can see my other sites! (Art and youtube...)

Bye everyone!

+Dani-chanime+


	2. Chapter 1

Ray of Light ch1

She continued to look in shock and in awe of this one last but of sunshine that had forgotten to leave with the clouds... and even with that, it decided to shine on her. She was in a daze of sheer... disbelief... Even though her tears were still streaming down, her eyes were still red from crying, and even though she was shivering and soaked to the bone... she felt somehow... better...?

"Hinata!" he yelled and shook her shoulders to make sure that she was alright (which she wasn't), and did this all in a furry of confusion, sadness, and other emotions he himself didn't even know, to help his dear friend, and precious person.

She snapped out of her daze and looked into his bright, sapphire eyes... and for a single moment, those same eyes reminded her of the sky long since covered by clouds... After that moment had passed, her emotions bubbled up to the surface again and she dove her head into his chest and wept loudly in pain, sorrow and sadly understanding why. As she buried her head into him, he was shocked and he didn't know what to do- he only knew what his instinct and his heart told him to do. So he wrapped his large, muscular, and yet strangely comforting arms around her tiny frame in a warm embrace.. That little voice had told him to console her... to embrace her... to... do everything in his power to make sure he could see that gentle smile of hers again.

This only made her burry her head deeper into him, and to sob louder... He would lightly pet her head, bringing her soaking wet, mud filled and messed up tresses back into place.

"Hinata... what's wrong... Tell me... please... I know I can help!" he would say, trying to keep his normal cheery tone, hoping that maybe his emotions would rub off on her.

She looked up at him slightly, and unlike every other girl her age, she didn't have gigantic black circles under her eyes, or lines going down her face. Her face was just enflamed and soaking wet with her tears, and the cold rain. "N-Naruto... I-I..." she suddenly shivered in his arms, and that was when he realized that she wasn't in her normal, baggy lavender jacket... but a small lavender t-shirt that was now slightly darker as it was soaking wet and you could see her white... Naruto mentally slapped himself as his inner had a nosebleed.

He took off his bright orange and black jacket and gently placed it on her tiny shoulders, and it looked like it had almost swallowed her whole.

She freaked. "N-N-N-N-Naruto! P-Please, t-take y-y-our j-jacket back! Y-Y-you n-need it!" she tried handing it back to him, but he lightly pushed it back.

"No, you need it now Hinata... why don't you come back to my apartment and maybe you could dry off, then we could talk... and maybe I could get you some tea... or ramen..!" he ended his sentence with his trademark grin at the thought of ramen.

She lightly hugged him and nodded. "Th-th-thank you... you don't know what this m-m-means to me..." She said, looking toward the ground, but what little of her face that you could see, was telling you she was smiling.

A.N. K! Hope you liked it! I already know that there are way too many hurt/comfort NaruHina fics where Naruto takes Hinata in... But I just had to do this one! Though I have no idea where it is going to go...


	3. Chapter 2

Ray of Light ch 2

After another long minute, Hinata reluctantly let go of Naruto, and smiles at him lightly... little drops of her lingering sadness were still on the edges of her lashes, falling down onto her flushed cheeks.

Naruto saw this and with his strong, tanned, and blistered hand, gently wiped away these tears. "C'mon Hinata, follow me!" He said cheerfully as he grabbed her tiny hand and somehow, the dark and ominous clouds seemed to part, and the sun actually shone down upon them.

He gently, yet forcefully dragged her to his apartment. No, he wasn't dragging her against her will; he was just helping her, seeing as she wasn't that steady on her feet.

xXx

After a little bit, the pair arrived at an old, creaky, run-down apartment building that looked abandoned. Anyone else would have run, or laughed... but to her, it looked like a home; because rather than the cold, dark, and over-powering house that she had resided in before... this looked lived in, and in somehow even emanated some sort of aura, or an invisible glow that warmed her*

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well... It's not much, but its home... I'm the only one who lives here, so you don't have to worry about privacy or anything... so... make yourself at home!" he ended with a smile. For him, he felt... happy that he was helping Hinata... like he was worthy of something other than ridicule and hate...

She looked up at him and her eyes were gleaming and over-flowing with happiness, and she hugged him tight. "Th-thank you... N-Naruto..."

He smiled and lightly blushes with out knowing why, he just felt something warm in the bottom of his heart.

They walked in; Hinata looked around and unlike her unhealthily clean house from before, what she saw was piles of clothes and empty cups of ramen tossed in piles scattered around the floor, cracks in the walls (but it still felt pretty warm) and messed up and stained carpet that went off in different directions to all of the rooms. 'So this is what a home feels like.' She thought...

Naruto laughed at her reaction. "Like I said, it's not much, but its home. Want anything? Tea? Water? Ramen?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-No! I-i-it's perfect! ... o-oh... a-and, I-I'm fine..." She looked down, feeling embarrassed that she was acting so flustered in front of him.

Then a loud grumble was heard coming from Hinata's stomach, and she immediately covered it and blushed deeply.

"Are you SURE you're fine Hinata...?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "Cuz you sure sound hungry..."

She blushed even deeper and slightly looked up. "O-o-okay... I-If i-its not t-too much trouble... m-m-maybe... a-a bit of ... r-r-amen...?" She looked up slightly at him.

He laughed and walked off to the kitchen (which was only about 3 feet away). "You totally read my mind Hinata!"

xXx

In a few minutes, Naruto came back into the living room with two cups of ramen (with chopsticks) and he sees Hinata looking down, in the same exact place that she was sitting before. He laughed slightly. "Hinata... making yourself at home means exploring, putting your feet up, feeling at home... you look uncomfortable... you wanna talk about it?" he said, kind of worried, yet also curious.

She looked up and gasped, not hearing him come in. "o-oh! I-I'm s—sorry N-Naruto..." she saw the ramen and her face lit up.

Naruto saw this and he silently laughed, handing her the hot Styrofoam cup filled with the substance that has probably replaced Naruto's blood (XD). "Her Hinata, enjoy, but its hot!"

She took the cup and smiled. Opening the lid, she could feel the huge amounts of steam go u and warm her still wet face, and she took in the aroma of the artificially flavored broth, and the rest of the newly 'cooked' ramen. "Th-thank you... Naruto..." She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile, one that he had almost never seen, which made his heart flutter and his face heat up slightly even though he didn't know why.

"You're welcome Hinata!" He broke the chopsticks and quickly dug into his ramen without bothering to let it cool off, causing him to burn his mouth. He mumbles something loudly through his full mouth and began running around to the kitchen and putting his head under the sink. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Hinata at this with wide, worried eyes... but ended up laughing out loud at his hysterical reaction...

xXx

After a little while of eating in a dead silence other than the slurping of noodles, Naruto looked up and saw Hinata looking into her empty ramen cup, so he decided to spark up a conversation.

"So... Hinata... what happened earlier today? Why were you running out in the rain...? You didn't even have your jacket on... What's the deal...?" he asked, worried about the answer.

Hinata gasped and looked up with fear filled eyes. "I-I-Its... a-a- long st-story..." She stammered out, and looked down again, not wanting to face him.

He smiled at her, trying to show her that he cared, and he lifted her chin up causing her to blush. "Don't worry. I have time."

A.N. : okay, hope you enjoyed it! I don't really know what to say though...

Um...

Comment, Subscribe to the story, Comment, Favorite it, Comment, subscribe to me, comment, Favorite me, check out my profile with my other sites, comment (or review!)... and wait.. there was something else... hmm... OH YEAH! REVIEW/COMMENT!

+ Dani-chanime +


End file.
